


Harry's Greed.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Possesive/Protective!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry Potter’s generosity may apply to everything but not to everyone. There is someone he won’t share, someone who will only ever be his.





	Harry's Greed.

**Title: Harry's Greed.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **2** **:** **Message** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter’s generosity may apply to everything but not to everyone. There is someone he won’t share, someone who will only ever be his.   
 

**Harry’s Greed.**

When the stranger takes his aggressive flirting a step too far and licks Severus' ear, he barely manages to pull himself out of licking range before Harry storms over, the business end of his wand pointed at the amorous fool.

“You’ve no right to touch what is _mine_.”

“I-I’m s-sorry, Mr. P-Potter. I-I didn’t know the Professor was spoken for. I thought he w-was alone, and I-er… He’s hot, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is.” Harry growls, curling a possessive arm around Severus’ waist. “But he’s taken. By me. He is-

“Yours. Yes. I-I got the message, Sir. Loud and clear.”

 


End file.
